Five Times The Doctor Has Seen Knickers
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: the problem with living with humans, paticulary female humans, is that he keeps seeing their knickers in the most embarrassing ways


**1. Rose:**

They had been running when it had happen. Just the two of them, hand in hand, being chased by a hoard of angry tribal men furious that they had insulted their culture.

Typical every day stuff for them really.

Until Rose's ankle got caught into a rope and she was suddenly flung upside down in the air.

A trap.

She let out a little squeal of shock as her skirt suddenly fell down to cover her face, one leg held up by some sort of rope while the other was kicking wildly.

"Doctor!" she called as she failed dismally at pulling her skirt down. "Help!"

The Doctor stood there rather terrified at the sudden sight. He had never seen so much of Rose before in his life and he had never thought he would see her Bugs Bunny grey knickers either. His cheeks flushed a bright red as he flustered about trying to get her down.

Rose won an extra visit to her mother for that. After all if she had her laundry done earlier she wouldn't have worn a skirt and the Doctor wouldn't have gotten flustered when she was in the trap and they wouldn't have almost gotten killed when they were recaptured.

Although there was an advantage after that incident the Doctor began to see a lot more of Rose's underwear.

**2. Martha:**

Martha was suffering severe disappointment that the next destination had been her flat. She was hoping for a futuristic planet where lots of aliens met up and she could see what sort of different species were out there. Or if she could not get that she had hope for another time period, a chance to see the Ancient Romans or spend a day at a Medieval Court.

She did not want to go back to her mundane life where she worked, ate quick fix food, studied, fixed her family problems, and struggled to pay the rent.

There was a brief quiet argument with the Doctor. He pointed out he had promised her one trip and had given her three but she wanted more than that. Just like she wanted him to see more in her, more than a human he saved, more than a passenger, more than Rose, more than whatever he sees in her now.

He suddenly stood there in front of her holding up a pair of her black knickers and she snapped out of her gloomy thoughts and immediately snatched them out of his hands.

She was never inviting him to her house again that was for sure.

**3. Donna:**

They had just been to Tudor England (the Doctor decided he wanted to know what he did to upset the Virgin Queen but landed in the wrong time period) and just been chased by Henry VIII's guards for treason (apparently not letting the king marry Donna is treason, and here the Doctor thought he was doing the world a favour) therefore the quick flicking of switches had led to the TARDIS being rather violent back (she prefers a gentle touch) and they were being tossed all over the control room as the Doctor tried desperately to calm his precious ship down.

She then suddenly halted to a stop causing Donna to go flying, great big skirts billowing everywhere and the Doctor to fall on top of her.

Face first into a great big pair of bloomers that Donna obviously thought was authentic Tudor underwear.

"I never took you for the granny knickers type," he said without thinking.

She let out a huge outraged scream before shoving him off her and straddling him as she attempted to strangle him to death. The sneaky bugger managed to flip her off of him and began to leg it down the corridor. She ripped her high heeled shoe off and chased after him ready to bludger him to death if she had to.

The TARDIS watched all of this feeling rather bemused. She wondered what it would be like to have normal time machine friends instead of such odd two legged people.

**4. Amy:**

The Doctor was bored.

He had just spent the last hour fiddling with the TARDIS because he was sure that bloody Egyptian Goddess did something to his sexy girl. Now he was certain his beautiful time machine was safe and sound he wanted to do something fun and exciting and more importantly with the Ponds. He loved the Ponds they're so amusing with their little banter and sarcastic comments when they do something.

Also the pair of them was very smart, Amy wasn't in the conventional sense but then Amy's problem had always been boredom and therefore she picked up on things no one else did while Rory was going to be a doctor one day and damn well good one if the Doctor had any say in it.

Ooh they could play Operation or Monopoly, perhaps they should play the Martian Operation where there's ten more different internal organs to take out?

The Doctor's giddy thoughts shut down to a halting stop when he found Rory's shirt lying abandoned on the floor.

What if the washing machine monster ate him?

(Seriously it wouldn't be the first time; the Doctor had to pull his poor nurse out of the garbage pit before the TARDIS automatically disintegrated it.)

He then found Amy's shirt on the floor as well. Surely she couldn't have been eaten she was far too clever for that.

He picked the items up and found himself following a strange clothes trail that ended with Amy's bright red knickers on the doorknob of her bedroom door. He was about to knock and ask Amy if she was ok when he heard something.

"Oh! Rory! More!"

He spun away immediately his cheeks burning brightly as he hurried back down the corridor, Amy's knickers in his hands, he knew that sound and he never wanted to hear it from someone he sees as his own little sister.

(a bossy one at that. he's certain that Amy has been taking lessons from Donna behind his back, they could have a big sister, little sister routine going on, he shuddered at the horrific images that caused).

That's it! He's putting them on a cruise so they can get their honeymoon out of the way and while they're doing that he's installing bunk beds in Amy's bedroom.

That'll stop them.

**5. River: **

There was only five minutes left to save the world.

The Doctor was hurriedly making a device that would put a stop to the latest 'destroy the planet doomsday' machine they were facing but he had a problem.

"I need some clothe!" he shouted, "a teeny tiny bit of clothe!"

With quick fluid movements that left their companions gawping in shock and a tiny bit of horror, River threw her thong into the Doctor's face. "Next time I want a moonlit dinner first, Sweetie," she said flirtatiously as the Doctor blushed an adorable bright red and stammered.

You'd think a thousand year odd year old man would be used to female underwear.

"She gets it from you," Rory said to his wife as they followed the blushing, stammering Doctor, and their sex fiend of a daughter. "You've always been quick to take your knickers off."

Amy snorted. "You wish stupid face," she said sliding her hand into his, "she obviously got it from you. You're always eager to get out of your pants."


End file.
